only_fools_horses_tributefandomcom-20200213-history
Only Fools And Horses in 2003
2003 saw 1 new e pisode transmitted, Sleepless In Peckham (25th December 2003). This was the last episode for over 10 years. In this episode, the Trotters found they had been left a fortune and we finally got to learn that Del and Rodney are only half siblings. Episodes *Sleepless In Peckham (25th December 2003) Brief Synopsis of Sleepless In Peckham Cassandra is heavily pregnant. Del is just weeks away from being evicted from his flat by The Inland Revenue due to owing £50'000 to them after losing his millions and owing many credit card bills. Trigger wants to help Del make money by inventing a back scratcher. And Rodney Trotter suggests they make a Hollywood film. Del agrees and they come up with a film idea, one is Harry Trotter and another idea is a film that stars Roseanne Barr and Julia Roberts as well as Mel Gibson. Rodney and Sid reminisce about the old beanos to Margate they used to go on years ago, and how the last one was when the coach blew up (due to Del selling a dodgy car radio) and the coach company refused to do business with them any more. Sid then lent Rodney a photo of the first Jolly Boys Outing in 1960 showing Del and his mates as teenagers, looking a lot like mongs. Rodney said he would get a enlarged copy and embarrass Del with it. It is also Boycie and Marlene's anniversary do. She turns up having had a boob job. Rodney then collects his enlarged photo and smiles but his smile is soon wiped off by something else in the photo. It is Freddie "The Frog" - Freddie Robdal, whom Rodney looks the spitting image of. Rodney had known that him and Del's late mum Joan Mavis Trotter had been friendly with Freddie around the time Rodney was conceived due to her abusive marriage to Reg Trotter. Rodney also knew that people before had said he had similarities with Freddie. Del then saw the original photo on the coffee table at his flat and worried that Rodney had found out the truth. Del said that when Rodney was a baby he never suspected but when Rodney got older he wondered as Rodney was rather tall for his age. Del said to his partner Raquel Turner that Freddie was a mate of his dad Reg. Del also added that when him and Rodney's mum died, Reenie Turpin confiscated all photos of Joan Trotter from the Trotters flat apart from 2 close ups of Joan, for Rodney to keep. This was because all other pics of Joan had Freddie Robdal in it and if Rodney saw them he would notice the striking similarities. Del said it would break Rodney's heart if he found out. Cassandra soon went into labour, but not before Del and Rodney were told their late uncle Albert Trotter had left them £150'000 each in his will, he never spent his share of the £6 million they had won 6 years earlier, which Del and Rodney had lost. Cassandra had a baby girl, Joan Trotter Jnr. Rodney asked Del if he was like Freddie Robdal, his real father, in any other way but looks, and Del said Freddie was a total scumbag so Rodney was nothing like him. Characters Who Lived Where Behind The Scenes Series and character development this year Prev year Only Fools And Horses in 2002 Next year Only Fools And Horses in 2014 Category:Only Fools And Horses year by year.